1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for protecting windows, glass doors, and the like from damage during severe storms, such as hurricanes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Large panels of plywood or similar rigid materials have long been used to protect windows and glass doors from damage resulting from severe storms, such as hurricanes. The panels are typically attached to the area surrounding the windows or doors with nails or screws, thereby permanently damaging the building. In addition, it is very time consuming to secure and later remove plywood over doors and windows using traditional methods involving nails or screws.
In attempts to solve problems associated with securing buildings for an imminent storm, some devices have been developed to secure plywood panels without damaging the surrounding building structure. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,673,883, 6,330,768 and 6,371,422 all describe methods of retaining plywood boards over windows with bars for the sake of protecting the windows from storms without damaging the surrounding window frames. However, none of these patents discloses a brace assembly for securing a panel across a window, glass door, or the like, wherein the brace assembly that can be quickly installed and may be easily used for a variety of different sized windows and doors. To this end, there still exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for quickly and easily protecting windows, glass doors and the like against storm damage.